The present invention relates to connecting components. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus and method to connect two parts without rotating either of the parts in a string assembly.
In many oilfield related operations it can be desirable or necessary to form a connection between parts without rotating either. For example, in coiled tubing operations, a coiled tubing string is connected to a bottomhole assembly (BHA) which typically includes tools such as those needed for stimulating, fracturing, drilling, etc. In coiled tubing operations, the coiled tubing string is advanced into the well or withdrawn from the well using a coiled tubing injector head, as is known in the art. It is often necessary to connect the BHA which is fixed and cannot rotate (due to length/weight or being in a closed BOP ram) to the bottom of the coiled tubing which is hanging below the lubricator and is also unable to rotate.
There is, therefore, a need for a connector suitable for operations which does not require high levels of torque to make the connection yet which is able to transmit the torque encountered in across the joint.